User talk:Scourge the Dark Claw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the TV and Movies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dser (Talk) 22:25, May 2, 2012 Re: Chat Mod Hey there Sam, We are ok for chat mods at the moment but if anything comes up I will let you know! TheWWC 13:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sam Hey Sam! How is your grandad doing? When are you going to come back and give us guys a hand? We have some epic news for you when you do :) TheWWC 00:26, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Re Hey Sam. Thanks for sharing that link; the video was definitely interesting. I always enjoy hearing news about rare coins, especially the odd ones. :) -- Chat Hey Sam, It has been a pain recently, I am on the IRC, http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=ClassicCarWiki&uio=OT10cnVlJjExPTEyMyYxMj10cnVl38 if you want to have a chat :) Nice to hear you will be back here soon! James May (talk) 21:25, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Pages to add Hey Sam, Here are some pages to add to the wiki. There will be on Wikipedia: *Batman & Robin *Batman Forever *Batman Returns These won't be: *Armstrong Siddeley 12 HP *Armstrong Siddeley 16 HP *HRG LeMans *HRG Twin Cam *Triumph Bullet *Austin-Healey 4000 - Info here *MG 18/100 Thanks, James May (talk) 21:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Invitation Dear , The Classic Car Wiki will be 2 years old on the 14th August 2013. On this day, two years ago I came back from a classic car show with my family. I had taken a few photos and decided to find out what the cars were. I was frustrated that after hours of searching there was a lack of a dedicated site that would help me identify my photos. At this moment in time, I didn't really know much about cars. The cars I couldn't identify were those such as a 1968 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Ford Mustang. After speaking with members of my family, I decided to start a wiki up about classic cars, having previous knowledge founding and building the British Wildlife Wiki. To begin with, they would help me to identify the cars we saw at the car shows we went to and as time progressed, I started to begin identifying cars for them. Over the past two years I have spent a large chunk of my spare time, along with people like you in the community, building this wiki. We have all done very well and I am proud of you all for helping my dream become a reality. Everyone has their own little place in the community and we run like a well oiled machine (ironically). To give you my praise, I would like to invite you to a sort of chat party/celebration we are having on Wednesday 14th August on the wiki's second birthday. The time that this starts will be 10pm UTC. I would like you to come along as I have lots to reveal about new features we are introducing to the wiki and to tell you about some gifts that I have prepared for the whole community. Hope to see you there. Regards, --James May (talk) 23:27, August 10, 2013 (UTC) If you can't make it to the chat party, or will be arriving later then please let us know. Message sent by Dserbot (report errors) Smith and Andrews on Titanic Can you unblock the pages of Smith and Andrews? They are filled with errors. Someone's making up shit about how these men died, and that pisses the hell out of me. The TRUTH is that nobody actually knows how Edward Smith and Tommie Andrews died. Both of those men are my heroes--and I think it's disgusting for anyone to turn the last moments of these men's like into a goddamn soap opera. Request the move of Car Manufacturers information Can the information Car Manufacturers i.e. Category:Brabham be moved out of the category to it own article page Brabham making the information easier to find. Mr Taz (talk) 08:34, January 10, 2020 (UTC)